


Everything Has Changed

by SorayaLi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Introspection, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorayaLi/pseuds/SorayaLi
Summary: A songfic inspired by "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.  This story explores both John and Elizabeth's thoughts during the episodes "Rising Parts 1 & 2," "The Storm," and "The Eye."  This story was written in celebration of my first Sparktober.  Sparky, Sheppard/Weir
Relationships: John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story refers to 3 episodes in SGA. Chapters 1 & 2 take place during “Rising Parts 1 & 2,” and Chapter 3 takes place after “The Storm” and “The Eye,” but I changed things to be more Sparky-friendly. This is rated T for Teen just to be safe. Please R&R!  
> Lyrics are italicized and from Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran’s song “Everything Has Changed,” which inspired this fanfic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters or anything about Stargate Atlantis. If I did, I would have had Dr. Weir play a bigger role on the show, but that’s why we have fanfic.

_“All I knew this morning when I woke/Is I know something now, know something now I didn’t before./ And all I’ve seen since eighteen hours ago/Is green eyes and freckles and your smile/In the back of my mind making me feel like/I just wanna know you better [,,,] know you better now.”_

If Dr. Elizabeth Weir were telepathic, she would have been surprised that she had influenced Major John Sheppard’s decision to join the Atlantis Expedition at all. For just a moment during Dr. Weir’s inspirational speech before they headed through the stargate to Atlantis, John felt her beautiful green eyes on him. The look they shared for that split second only served to confirm to John that he made the right decision. Something about her inspired loyalty. She was a natural leader. Her insistence that she go through the stargate with Col. Sumner and his men only made him respect her more.

It was hard to believe that 18 hrs. ago he had not even known who Dr. Weir was. John had sat down in the Ancient chair since he thought it was highly improbable he had the Ancient gene. He was good with numbers, but he did not even bother trying to calculate the probability that he had it. When Dr. Weir had asked who he was after he powered up the chair, he could not help but feel like meeting her was his destiny. Before he met her, he never even believed in destiny. However, he could not explain the strange feeling that drew him to Dr. Weir. He reminded himself that she was his boss now, and he should not be feeling so attracted to her. With his history of disobeying orders, he was lucky that she was even willing to give him a second chance.

He could not understand why he felt so drawn to her to start with. She was not even his type. She was a diplomat. From her speech, he could also tell she was an idealist. He normally went for women, like his ex-wife Nancy, who worked for law enforcement. Yet, he had not felt nearly as attracted to Nancy as he did to Dr. Weir. For what seemed like the hundredth time, he reminded himself that she was his boss. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he had a boss who believed in him.

_“‘Cause all I know is we said, “Hello,”/And your eyes look like coming home/All I know is a simple name/.[...]All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.”_

Dr. Elizabeth Weir knew that many cultures believed in some form of fate, or destiny. She was honestly not sure if she believed in destiny. That was until she had met Maj. John Sheppard the day before. When she realized that he could control the Ancient chair like a natural, as she had told Gen. O’Neill, she knew she needed him as a member of the expedition. Never mind that when John looked at her with his hazel eyes, she felt her heart speed up. She felt her heart race again as she glanced at him briefly during her speech.

After her speech, she tried to remind herself of Simon, her boyfriend, whom she was leaving behind. She felt guilty leaving him, but she really should have broken up with him a long time ago. She felt Simon was safe and did not require the kind of commitment that frankly, scared her to death.

She told herself that any romantic relationship with Maj. Sheppard could undermine her leadership and reflect badly on both of them. Gen. O’Neill had questioned her about her willingness to give someone with Maj. Sheppard’s history of disobeying orders a chance. She had tried to argue that Maj. Sheppard had the Ancient gene, and they could use his military experience. However, she was relieved to see that he showed up to join the expedition.

After Elizabeth gave what she hoped was an inspirational speech, she accidentally caught John’s eye again, and she was surprised to see a look of respect there. She simply smiled, and before they knew it, they had stepped through the stargate and were in the Pegasus Galaxy.


	2. Chapter 2

_“And all my walls stood tall painted blue/And I’ll take them down [...]and open up the door for you./ And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies/The beautiful kind, making up for lost time/Taking flight, making me feel right.”_

“You realize that could get us into all sorts of trouble, right?” asked John.

Elizabeth simply nodded.

When John looked at Elizabeth as they leaned over the balcony’s railing, he could not help feeling like they already had a connection, even though they just met less than 1 week ago. Elizabeth had made him drop his guard, and the walls he usually kept around his heart were gone. They were shed like the water from the ocean as Atlantis rose from the sea. 

Elizabeth felt like she had known John forever. She had already figured out that John had a penchant for attracting trouble. She felt butterflies in her stomach, which were accompanied by a weird tingling feeling crawling up her spine from the unexpected sense of connection she shared with John in that moment. She felt relieved he had returned safely from the Wraith ship. She had a feeling that they would work very well together leading their people on Atlantis.


	3. Chapter 3

_“Come back and tell me why/I’m feeling like I’ve missed you all this time. .[…] And meet me there tonight/And let me know that it’s not all in my mind.”_

After Commander Kolya of the Genii had tried to kidnap Elizabeth, John could not help stopping by her quarters later that evening. He had nearly lost her. The look of terror in her eyes right before he shot Kolya was heart-breaking. He had felt like their working relationship was growing into a strong friendship. After today, he felt like that friendship was growing into something inevitably stronger, which was becoming harder and harder to ignore.

He had promised Elizabeth that she would be all right even though she had admitted she was not all right at all at the time. Now, he intended to keep that promise. He knew she was up since she had said he could come by. He had said he needed to give her his completed report, but he really needed to talk to her and make sure for himself that she was going to be ok. 

He did not know when her safety had become so deeply tied to his own peace of mind. He thought back over the last couple of days. He had offered the jumper in desperation to Kolya when Kolya first threatened Elizabeth’s life. Then John had been filled with rage and made it his personal mission to take out as many Genii as possible when Kolya claimed he killed Elizabeth. Lastly, he shot Kolya to save Elizabeth. He knew without a doubt, that he would have done it again. He would have done anything to save her.

John pressed the chime on Elizabeth’s door. He heard her say to enter, and when he did, he saw her walk over in a light green nightgown with a matching green robe thrown over it. The door had automatically swooshed closed behind him. 

“Hi, John,” she said softly.

“Hey. Um, I’m glad you’re ok. I mean, I know it may take a while to recover from the experience, like the one you had today. I just wanted to say-” John was surprised when he realized that in the space of what seemed to be half a second, Elizabeth had come over close to him and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. 

“Thanks, John, for saving my life. I really can’t thank you enough.” Elizabeth’s eyes teared up, and John felt sad. 

“Any time, Elizabeth. You would’ve done the same for me.” John was again surprised when Elizabeth stopped hugging him all of a sudden. He was about to leave, thinking that maybe she just wanted to sleep, but then she took his chin in her hands, and in what seemed to be slow-motion, she kissed him fully on the lips. There was so much desperation and passion in the kiss that John had to get over his shock that this was not a dream.

When Elizabeth started to pull away, probably thinking that she had crossed the line and made him feel uncomfortable, John pulled her closer and returned the kiss with equal fervor. This time they both pulled away when they had to stop for air. 

“You know, we could probably get into a lot of trouble for this. The IOA, for one…” Elizabeth said thoughtfully, but John could see the mischievous glint in her eye.

“No one needs to know.” John tried to sound serious. “I mean, I was just dropping off my report. Here it is, by the way.”

“I don’t think we’ll be able to keep it from everyone. Atlantis is like a small town, and my office is like a fishbowl.” 

“Well, what can they really do to us? We’re in another galaxy, and we don’t have enough ZPMs to get home. You’re a civilian, so technically we aren’t breaking any frat regs. Didn’t Gen. O’Neill warn you about me before you insisted on dragging me on this expedition, which I’m very grateful for, by the way, even after meeting the Wraith, Genii, and all…?”

“Shut up, John.” Elizabeth said playfully, as she kissed him again. 

_“All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed/All I know is a newfound grace/All my days I’ll know your face/ All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.”_


End file.
